Sabrina's birthday
by Keira kou
Summary: Today decemember the 30th is sabrina's birthday read on to find out what she gets


One sunny morning taiki wakes feeling excited, he jumps out of bed and runs downstairs and into the living room. Of course the rest of the family are still asleep, so Taiki decided to make breakfast for everyone. He got the pan and pancake bader out and put them on the bench. He then got out five plates out of the cupboards and placed them at the table. Taiki picks up the pancake mix and then sakes it. Seiya and Keira runs downstairs arguing about something. " good morning you two and what are you arguing about?" Taiki asks his younger siblings. Seiya sits on top of the bench. " good morning Taiki, Keira said she didn't get Sabrina a birthday present and I'm angry about it!!" Seiya said as he gives his sister a angry stare. " well it wasn't my fault I had spent time with my friends and go to dance club!!" Keira said also giveing her older brother a angry stare. Taiki sweat drops . Of course the two would always argue over something. " will you two stop arguing" Taiki said calmly to his younger siblings. Suddenly Yaten runs downstairs crying. Taiki rushes to him and hugs his older brother. " Yaten, what's wrong?" Taiki asks his older brother. " Seiya and Keira woke me up!" Yaten said through tears. " shh... it's ok Yaten... I've got you now" Taiki said hugging his older brother. Seiya and Keira sweat dropped. Taiki then looks back at his younger siblings. " ...that's why you two should be quiet in the mornings because Yaten wants to sleep and Yaten is very sensitive and you two know that!!" Taiki yells at his younger siblings. Then Seiya and Keira runs out of the back door and into the backyard. Taiki and Yaten sweat dropped. Then Taiki looks back at Yaten. " I'll go and wake Sabrina up and you can go back to sleep later ok" Taiki said calmly hugging his older brother. " ok" Yaten said. Taiki smiles kindly at his older brother then walks upstairs to Sabrina's bedroom. He slowly opens the curtains. Taiki sits on the edge of Sabrina's bed and sakes her awake. " Sabrina little sis , time to get its your birthday today" Taiki said calmly wakeing his baby sister. " morning big bro Taiki is it my birthday today!?" Sabrina said suddenly fully awake. Taiki smiles and giggles. " of course it is little sis" Taiki replied. Yay it's my birthday today!!!" Sabrina said happyly. Taiki giggles picking up his litle sister. " how old I'm I big bro Taiki!!???" Sabrina asks her older brother. " your four years old today little sis!" Taiki replied. " yay!! I'm four!!" Sabrina said happyly. Taiki smiles and giggles once again. Taiki then carries his little sister downstairs and into the living room. Taiki sits Sabrina on the couch. " presents now!!?" Sabrina asks her older brother. " we have to wait for the others " Taiki replied. Yaten rushes back from upstairs with a present in his arms. " I'm going to get the give a got for Sabrina.!" Taiki said to Yaten. Then he rushes upstairs to his bedroom to get Sabrina's present. Seiya and Keira runs into the living room. Seiya now has Sabrina's present in his arms. " present!!!" Sabrina said reaching out towards Yaten and seiya. " no little sis you have to wait for everyone!" Seiya tried to explain to his little sister. Suddenly they hear a knock at the door. " I'll get it!!" Keira said as she rushes to the front door and opens it. It's princess Kakyuu and chibi chibi they also have presents in their arms." Oh hi princess chibi chibi please come in" Keira said as she bows to her princess. Chibi chibi sits on the couch next to her best friend. Then Taiki comes back with a present for Sabrina in his arms. " who is going first?" Princess kakyuu asks. " big bro Taiki!!"Sabrina replied to her princess. Taiki smiles. " ok here you go" Taiki said giving Sabrina her present. Sabrina rips off the warping paper and inside of the warping paper was a picture story book. Sabrina looks at it for a little while then puts it down next to her." Next ,big bro Yaten!!" Sabrina said. Yaten pass the present to his little sister then she rips it open. Inside was a kids coloring book Sabrina puts it on top of the story book. " next, big bro Seiya!!" Sabrina said. Seiya hands Sabrina her present and she rips it open inside was a basketball. Sabrina puts it on top of the colouring book. "Next, bestie!!!" Sabrina said. " chibi chibi" chibi chibi giggled and pass her present. Sabrina rips it open and inside was a paper with a drawing of chibi chibi and Sabrina. Sabrina hugs her friend and puts it on of the rest of her presents. Princess kakyuu gives Sabrina her present." Thanks princess" Sabrina said with a bow then she rips open her present and inside was a beautiful necklace. Taiki helps her to put it on. Then suddenly Sabrina's pet Pokemon comog came zooming to her with a present. " thanks cosiy!!" Sabrina said when the present was dropped onto her lap. Sabrina rips it open and inside was a handmade antique doll of her in her sailor scout form; sailor nebula. " wow thanks cosiy I love it" Sabrina said happyly with tears in her eyes.

To be continued...


End file.
